Baby, I'm Sorry
by Guilty Crown
Summary: "Apa sih yang selama ini kupikirkan? Saat kau selalu ada disampingku, mengapa aku justru menyia-nyiakan kebaikanmu? Menolak perasaanmu, dan memilih orang lain. Kau ada disaat kusenang dan susah. Aku, si brengsek Wu Yifan sudah menarik kata – kata memalukan itu." EXO member OT12 loh 2nd CHAPTER UPDATED! Warning! mengandung kadar Friendzoned/?
1. Chapter 1

"**Baby I'm Sorry"**

.

Cast: EXO member (maupun ex member/plak/)

Genre: SchoolLife, Drama, Lil' bit angst -w-)/

Disclimer: Cast bukan punya saya/? Storyline 85% punya saya, sisanya inspiried by anyting/?

.

.

.

"_Apa sih yang selama ini kupikirkan? Saat kau selalu ada disampingku, mengapa aku justru menyia-nyiakan kebaikanmu? Menolak perasaanmu, dan memilih orang lain. Kau ada disaat kusenang dan susah. Aku, si brengsek Wu Yifan sudah menarik kata – kata memalukan itu."_

.

.

"Kris, kau mendengarkanku tidak sih?"

"..."

Merasa orang yang dipanggil lebih tertarik terhadap sesuatu, Lay pun mengikuti arah pandang Kris.

"Kau mengacuhkanku, Kris! Dan kau lebih memilih memandangi anak panda itu!"

Sebuah suara yang cukup keras membuat Kris mengalihkan pandangannya dari suatu objek yang sangat indah –menurutnya– itu ke sumber suara. Suara kursi yang dimundurkan secara keras terdengar nyaring dan diikuti oleh suara hentakan sepatu yang menuju keluar kelas, berasal dari orang di sebelah Wu Yifan atau bisa disapa Kris.

.

"H-Hei! Lay! Tunggu aku! Apa maksudmu?" Kris panik karena kegiatan yang ia lakukan sejak tadi ternyata diketahui oleh Lay, sahabatnya yang er.. sedikit sensitif, dan sekarang seisi kelas juga mengetahuinya. Keringat dingin terlihat di pelipisnya, ia menelan ludahnya

'mati aku!'

Kemudian Kris berlari menyusul Lay keluar kelas.

.

Beberapa murid di kelas itu kembali ke kegiatan mereka, bersiap – siap untuk pulang, seolah tak terjadi apapun barusan

Sedangkan Tao, Ia kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke jendela besar yang berada tepat disamping bangkunya. Ia tahu kalau sejak tadi Kris memandanginya, dan sekarang ia tidak _mood_ untuk mengemas barang – barangnya dan pulang. Sekali lagi, ia tidak _mood_.

"...Wufan" gumam Tao sambil tersenyum getir ketika mengingat masa lalunya, seraya menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara kedua tangannya yang ada diatas meja.

.

.

**-Kris POV-**

Setelah cukup lama berlari, akhirnya aku menemukannya. Bocah itu, Lay, sedang memperhatikan lapangan rupanya.

'_k-kenapa bahu Lay bergetar? Jangan – jangan...'_

Dugaan Kris benar. Lay melihatnya. Melihat Suho dan Kyungsoo... sedang bercumbu dibalik pohon dekat lapangan basket.

'_awas kau Kim JoonMyun!'_

.

.

**-Normal POV-**

Kyungsoo menggeleng cepat, _'tidak.. aku tidak menginginkan ini semua!' _Kyungsoo tahu ini salah, Ia hanya menyukai Kim Jongin, ketua klub dance di sekolahnya. Dan Suho, tiba – tiba saja mengajaknya ke lapangan dan menyatakan perasaannya pada Kyungsoo. Air mata kyungsoo sudah mengumpul diujung dan hampir saja akan mengalir kalau saja...

"BERENGSEK KAU KIM JOONMYUN!"

Tubuh Suho terjerembab ke rerumputan. Ujung bibirnya sobek dan mengeluarkan darah, _'sial! Apa – apaan lelaki tinggi ini!'_

"K-kris..." Kyungsoo menatap Kris yang sedang menghajar Suho hingga babak belur.

'_Kris? Apa yang ia lakukan di sana?'_ gumam Lay yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Suho dan Kyungsoo pun kaget dan panik ketika Suho sudah tak berdaya.

"Kris! Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh?! Berhenti!" Lay berlari menuju tempat Suho terkapar yang penuh luka lebam di tubuhnya. Suho terlihat sudah tidak memiliki tenaga lagi dan menjadi kesempatan emas bagi Kris, karena ia bisa menghajarnya sampai Kris puas.

"KRIS! Berhenti!" Kris tersadar akan perbuatannya, namun terlambat. Dan Lay sudah berada di depan Suho. Tidak bisa mengontrol kepalan tangannya, tinjuan Kris mengenai pelipis Lay.

.

"L-Lay!" Kyungsoo yang sejak tadi menangis melihat pertengkaran itu segera menuju Lay yang pingsan. Pelipisnya mengeluarkan darah.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADANYA KRIS? KAU-"

"Kyungsoo, maaf, maaf aku tidak bermaksud-" Kris masih mengepalkan tangannya, ia merasa bersalah.

"Dengar Kyungsoo, cepat rapihkan pakaianmu lalu pulanglah" lanjut Kris sambil berjongkok di depan Kyungsoo yang sedang berusaha membangunkan Lay.

"Tidak! Aku akan membawanya ke Klinik sekolah!"

"KYUNGSOO! BIAR AKU YANG MEMBAWANYA! AKU YANG BERTANGGUNG JAWAB!"

Kyungsoo terkejut, ia tak berani menatap Kris. Suaranya... Pertanda bahwa emosi Kris sedang tidak stabil. Tanpa diperintah lagi, Kyungsoo merapikan kemejanya, mengambil tasnya yang berada tak jauh dari tempat itu lalu berlari meninggalkan mereka semua yang ada di sana.

'_Dasar Lay, merepotkan orang lain saja' _Lay yang masih tak sadarkan diri, akhirnya digendong _piggyback_ oleh Kris untuk dibawa ke Klinik sekolah. Ia meninggalkan Suho yang masih merintih kesakitan.

"k-kyung..soo.."

.

.

Tao yang mendapat SMS dari sang Ketua klub dance Kim Jongin untuk bertemu dengannya di ruang latihan klub, berlari tanpa memperhatikan jalanan yang ia lewati karena sekolah memang sudah mulai sepi. Ketika akan berbelok, ia melihat punggung seseorang, ia yakin itu adalah Kris, yang sedang menggendong...

Lay.

'_kenapa... Dadaku selalu terasa sesak saat melihat Kris dan Lay sedang berdua?'_

.

Merasa ada seseorang dibelakang sana, Kris memutar tubuhnya.

Kosong. Tak ada siapapun di belakangnya.

Kris tetap melanjutkan membawa Lay ke klinik sekolah

.

"Kau terlambat Tao"

"Maaf Jongin. Ada sedikit masalah tadi..." Tao melempar tasnya sembarang. Jongin masih memperhatikan sahabatnya itu sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Hei, kau ada masalah ya?" Jongin menyodorkan botol minuman pada Tao.

"Tidak ada apa - apa kok..." Tao tersenyum, sambil berusaha membuka botol minuman tadi/

"Bohong, aku bisa melihatnya dari matamu tahu" Jongin mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah sahabatnya itu

"Sebegitu terlihatnya ya?" Tao tersenyum lirih. Bukan senyum seorang Huang Zi Tao yang biasanya ceria.

Jongin terkikik, kemudian menatap Tao "Kau tidak bisa membohongi sahabatmu Tao. Masalah tentang Kris lagi?" ia mentoel/? Pipi Tao berkali – kali. Ia sangat senang mengganggu sahabat 'tersayangnya'.

Tao tak menjawab, Ia hanya mengangguk lemah menjawab pertanyaan Jongin

"Oke oke... aku tidak akan mengungkit hal itu lagi" Jongin pun beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan – jalan mengitari ruangan. Berusaha mencari kegiatan yang tidak membuatnya bosan, namun nihil. Ia bingung harus melakukan apa untuk membuat sahabatnya tersenyum kembali.

"Terima kasih ya..." akhirnya Tao kembali tersenyum, _'aku tidak boleh terlihat lemah hanya karena si berengsek itu! Apalagi di depan Jongin yang sudah mau menemaniku selama ini'_

Jongin tiba – tiba saja membuka semua jendela di ruangan latihan tersebut, mengambil nafas dalam – dalam kemudian, " TENANG SAJA... AKU AKAN SELALU ADA UNTUKMU... WO AI NI HUANG PANDA TAOO" Ia tersenyum lega setelahnya.

Namun sayang, sebuah sepatu melayang dan mendarat tepat di kepalanya.

"aksen China mu masih kurang!" Tao kemudian tertawa. Semua beban dalam diri Tao seolah – olah menguap entah kemana. Semua berkat Jongin. Entahlah, ia merasa nyaman ketika berada di dekatnya.

Sudah seperti saudaranya sendiri

'_dasar bodoh! Kalo orang – orang mengira kita benar – benar berpacaran bagaimana!'_

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada sepasang mata yang menatap mereka sejak tadi dari luar ruangan klub.

Jongin menepuk bahu Tao dan tanpa sengaja mengagetkannya. "Hei!" Tao menatap sinis sahabatnya itu dan hanya dibalas cengiran khas darinya.

"Kau mau mengantarku membeli pick gitar yang baru panda-ge?" Jongin berjalan disamping Tao, mengikutinya yang sedang berjalan keluar ruang klub karena sudah waktunya mereka pulang

"Boleh juga, aku sedang malas berada di apartement..." Tao menggangguk, sambil menghabiskan minuman yang diberi oleh Jongin tadi.

"Sip! Ayo Tao, jalanmu lambat sekalii..." Tao tersentak, tangan kanannya ditarik secara sepihak. Tarikan itu membuat minuman yang sedang diminum Tao tumpah dan sedikit membasahi seragam bagian atasnya.

"EH? MAAFKAN AKU TAO..." Jongin segera merogoh saku celana, mengambil serbet miliknya dan berusaha mengeringkan seragam Tao.

DEG

Tiba – tiba saja jantung Tao berdetak lebih kencang untuk beberapa detik

'_perasaan... ini... kenapa bisa? Padahal yang di depanku hanya Jongin... '_ Wajah Tao sedikit memerah saat wajah 'saudaranya' berada tepat di depannya.

.

Seorang pria tinggi berambut blonde yang sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan, kini berjalan menjauhi mereka.

**to be continued**

.

.

Hai guys, maafkanlah author nistah ini yang punya utang ff banyak tapi malah apdet ff baru /sungkem/ So, gimana ff barunya nih :' jangan terkecoh sama pairing2 sementara ini yak, wkwkwk karena jalan cerita tak semulus yang kalian pikirkan loh... /ditabok/

Oiya, ini ada sedikit perubahan dari author untuk chapter ini, huhuhu /sungkem lagi/

dan tetep aja chapter ini pendek banget ;;

Sebagai permintaan maaf, author bakal apdet next chap lebih cepat dan lebih banyak dari ff yang lain kok wkwk /plak

Last word, jangan lupa ripiu yaahhh /peluk tjium readers/

v

v

v

v


	2. Chapter 2

"**Baby I'm Sorry"**

.

.

pairing: EXO member (and ex-member too :v /plak/)

a.n : Sekarang lebih fokus ke flashbacknya Tao ya... Biar readers gak pada bingung. Muehehehe

* * *

><p><strong>Guangzhou, China - 2003<strong>

.

Seorang bocah lelaki berumur 10 tahun terlihat sedang duduk di atas ayunan taman depan apartemennya. Taman itu tampak sepi, tidak seperti biasanya dimana banyak anak – anak kecil bermain di sana.

"hiks, Mama.. Papaaa..Kaiii.." Tao, si bocah kecil tadi rupanya menggenggam selembar foto keluarganya yang basah karena air matanya. Foto Keluarganya dan ia saat berlibur ke Thailand bulan lalu.

"Kasihan sekali anak keluarga Huang itu. Tiba – tiba saja mendapat kabar kalau orang tuanya meninggal dengan cara yang sangat tragis..."

"Kabarnya anak itu sudah tidak punya kerabat lagi ya?"

Beberapa ibu penghuni apartement itu sedang membicarakan ZiTao kecil yang baru mendapat kabar kalau kedua orang tuanya meninggal karena dibunuh dengan tragis oleh beberapa perampok. Keluarga Huang dikenal karena memiliki kekayaan yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit, mereka orang terpandang di Guangzhou saat itu.

.

.

.

Suatu malam, hunian keluarga Huang yang memiliki sistem keamanan tinggi tidak biasanya dibobol oleh sekelompok perampok yang cukup terlatih. Salah satu kelompok yakuza yang sudah lama membuat resah masyarakat China karena kebrutalannya yang semakin menjadi sejak bergantinya pemimpin kelompok mereka. Beberapa faktor internal membuat kelompok tersebut menjadi siap 'meledak' kapanpun.

.

ZiTao sedang berjalan menuju kamarnya sambil beberapa kali menguap. Ia begadang semalam suntuk untuk mengerjakan tugas melukisnya yang dibantu oleh pengawal pribadi ZiTao, Luhan dari keluarga Wu. Sepanjang perjalanannya menuju kamar, Luhan berjalan di samping ZiTao dan membawakan kanvas serta beberapa alat lukis milik tuan mudanya.

.

'Luhan-ge, berhenti berjalan di belakangku! Zitao selalu kesulitan kalau ingin berbicara padamu ge' Zitao kecil berusaha meraih kenop pintu kamarnya yang berada di lantai tiga kediaman keluarga Huang, pemilik perusahaan farmasi terbesar di China. Luhan yang melihat tuan mudanya kesulitan membuka pintu kamarnya pun dengan sigap membukakan pintu tuan mudanya, dan bisa Luhan lihat akan perubahan ekspresi Zitao yang memajukan bibirnya imut.

'Padahal Zitao bisa membukanya sendiri' gerutu sang tuan muda seraya merebahkan diri ke kasur dan meraih boneka panda kesayangannya. Luhan yang telah selesai merapikan alat melukis Zitao terkejut melihat tuan mudanya yang sudah berada di atas kasur.

'Lepas sepatumu dan kenakan pakaian tidur, tuan muda. Ibu akan memarahi anda dan juga saya jika beliau mengetahui hal ini'

Luhan membantu Zitao untuk duduk di sisi kasurnya, kemudian berjongkok di depannya untuk melepaskan ikatan tali sepatu tuan mudanya. Zitao hanya bersenandung pelan sambil tetap memeluk boneka pandanya.

'Anda terlihat bahagia sekali, tuan muda. Bolehkah saya mengetahui alasannya?' Luhan perlahan melepaskan dasi Zitao serta membuka kancing – kancing baju nya.

'Tentu saja Zitao senang, karena besok akan ada festival budaya di sekolah! Zitao mau Mama, Papa juga Kai datang ke acara itu, dan kau tahu Luhan-ge?' ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada boneka tersebut. Sambil tersenyum amat lebar pada pelayan pribadinya yang sibuk menggantikan pakaiannya, namun sesekali memandang Zitao sebagai tanda bahwa ia menyimak cerita tuan mudanya.

'tidak tahu, apa itu?' Luhan selesai mengenakan Zitao piyama tidurnya

.

'Zitao akan tampil wushu di acara besok! Mereka pasti senang bisa melihat Zitao dari kursi penonton!' Zitao merangkak ke kasurnya dan sesegera mungkin menyamankan posisi untuk tidur.

'Benarkah? Kalau begitu tuan muda harus istirahat sekarang, agar tidak bagun kesiangan besok. Dan andai saja saya juga bisa melihat tuan muda...' Luhan tersenyum manis sekali kepada tuan muda di depannya. Luhan menyelimuti tuan mudanya yang masih setia memeluk bonekanya, dan mematikan lampu kamar Zitao

'Lu-luhan ge juga boleh datang kok! Zitao masih punya satu tiket masuk lagi dan bingung ingin memberikannya pada siapa...' Zitao kembali turun dari kasur dan membuka tas sekolahnya. Merogoh saku paling depan.

'Ini tiket- yah kusut.. pasti gara – gara Zitao taruh di kantong depan...' Luhan yang sedari tadi berdiri di depan pintu memperhatikan siluet tuan mudanya sibuk dengan tiket festival di sekolah dan tanpa sengaja tertawa terlalu keras. Zitao dengar Luhan mentertawakannya, dan ia memajukan bibirnya, lagi.

'Maafkan saya tuan muda... Um.. Tidak apa, yang penting tiket itu tidak robek kan?' Zitao kemudian mendekati Luhan, dan menyodorkan tiket yang sedikit kusut tadi padanya.

.

'...untuk saya?' dibalas dengan anggukan dari Zitao.

.

'xie xie.. Zitao _shao-ye_..' Luhan sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya, seraya menerima tiket tadi dengan kedua tangannya.

.

.

Ada yang salah dengan rumah besar itu malam ini.

.

'Sensor yang di pintu selatan seharusnya sudah menyala, kan?' Luhan baru saja kembali dari kamar tuan mudanya melihat sensor pintu halaman belakang yang baru saja ia lewati tidak menyala.

'tidak biasanya tuan Kim lupa menyalakannya' Luhan bermaksud untuk pergi menuju ruang kontrol untuk memeriksanya. Di koridor, Luhan mendengar dua kali suara yang sangat keras. Saking kerasnya seperti suara tembakan. Refleks, Luhan berlari ke arah suara.

.

Saat melewati dapur Luhan mencium bau sesuatu. Sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak tercium di rumah itu.

.

'bau mesiu?' dengan segera Luhan membuka pintu dapur. Gelap. Lampu dapur yang besar itu padam dan Luhan tidak dapat melihat apapun di dalam. Ia merasa menginjak sesuatu yang basah di lantai. Keringat dingin mulai muncul di pelipisnya, kemungkinan terburuk akan apa yang ada dibawah sepatunya mulai membuat sekujur tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

'Tidak.. tidak mungkin kan... Ini pasti hanya- hanya..' Luhan kembali melangkahkan kakinya untuk lebih masuk ke dapur.

'ini hanya tumpahan air, atau pasti.. pasti hanya genangan wine.. m-mungkin bisa juga air jus...'

.

Creak, creak, creak

.

Genangan itu terdengar sangat kental, Luhan merapatkan bibirnya yang ikut bergetar. Sayang, keyakinan positivenya runtuh saat ia mulai mencium bau amis yang kentara disekitarnya. Bukan amis dari seafood, atau apapun itu.

Ia tahu pasti amis ini. Amis beserta anyir yang membuat Luhan mual. Air mata tergenang di ujung kedua mata Luhan, ia tau benar apa yang terjadi di sana. Perlahan ia menutup mulutnya, berusaha setenang mungkin dan mencari penyebab kejadian itu

.

'eo-eomma...' isaknya.

.

Sekian lama Luhan mematung, suara tembakan kembali terdengar diikuti suara teriakan seseorang yang sangat ia kenal. Kakinya lemas, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan namun hatinya berteriak meminta untuk menuju arah teriakan.

Dengan panik Luhan meraih benda apapun di dapur yang bisa menjadi perlindungan diri. Entahlah, Luhan tidak tahu pasti apa yang terjadi di ruang kontrol. Hanya berjaga – jaga saja, ia membawa sebilah pisau daging, menyembunyikannya di sepatunya dan ditutup dengan celana panjangnya.

'aku yakin ayah pasti baik – baik saja!' Luhan membuka pintu ruang kontrol perlahan, berusaha mengintip ada yang terjadi di dalam ruangan itu.

.

'itulah balasan karena kalian tidak ingin mengatakan dimana anak tuan muda berada. Toh kami bisa mencarinya sendiri' Luhan terkejut bukan main. Seorang yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya, mengenakan tuxedo dan pakaian serba hitam, dibelakangnya terdapat beberapa orang asing lain yang sibuk mengutak – atik sistem keamanan dan cctv di rumah itu. Di kiri ruangan, ia bisa melihat...

Sang ayah dan tuan Kim tergeletak bersanda di dinding dengan mata dan mulut yang terbuka. Dinding putih dibelakang mereka yang berwarna putih terdapat bercak berwarna merah yang cukup besar

Untuk kesekian kalinya tubuh Luhan bergetar, namun tidak separah sebelumnya. Ia sedikit banyak sudah siap dengan kemungkinan terburuk di waktu berikut – berikutnya. Kemudian ia teringat satu hal,

.

'Tuan muda dalam bahaya!' Luhan berbalik, berlari secepat dan setenang mungkin untuk menuju ke kamar Tuan Mudanya yang ada di lantai atas.

.

Di suatu persimpangan, seseorang menarik tangan Luhan. Ia terkejut dan refleks mengambil pisaunya.

'sstt! Ini aku, Luhan!' seorang wanita paruh baya membekap mulut Luhan dan membawanya ke tempat yang tidak terjangkau cctv.

'Bibi? Kenapa bisa ada di sini? Di mana maid, butler dan penjaga yang lain?!' Luhan bahagia, setidaknya ia bertemu dengan seseorang yang ia kenal.

'Kau tidak tahu? Mereka semua sudah dibawa ke halaman samping untuk diinterogasi oleh para yakuza itu!' wanita itu menangis, tidak kuat menerima kejadian yang terjadi dalam semalam suntuk itu. Luhan tertunduk, ia berdoa untuk keselamatan Tuan dan nyonya-nya, serta tuan muda Zitao dan Kai.

.

'Bibi, tolong periksa keadaan tuan dan nyonya di kamarnya!' Luhan menepuk bahu wanita itu. Dan pergi menuju kamar tuan mudanya melalui tangga darurat.

Suara tembakan bertubi – tubi terdengar sangat keras dari halaman samping. Sesekali suara erangan kesakitan dan isakan tangis para pelayan kediaman Huang

'for the God's sake... saya tidak akan memberitahu password untuk membuka kunci kamar mereka...'

.

DORR! DORR!

.

.

Zitao yang baru tidur dengan nyenyak pun terbangun mendengar suara keras tadi. Saat ia akan membuka pintu kamarnya, ia terkejut.

'Kenapa terkunci?' Zitao kecil sudah diberitahu oleh orang tuanya, bila terjadi sesuatu di tempat itu, kamar Zitao akan otomatis terkunci. Hanya beberapa pelayan terpercaya, orang tuanya dan Zitao yang mengetahui password pintu itu. Bahkan Luhan tidak mengetahuinya

saat Zitao sedang mencari kertas berisi password yang diberi Papa-nya, ia mendengar suara ketukan dari pintu kamarnya.

.

'Tuang muda? Kau masih di sana?' suara Luhan terdengar dari balik pintu.

'Lu-luhan ge! Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa pintunya terkunci?' Zitao mendekatkan dirinya ke pintu agar bisa mendengar suara Luhan lebih keras.

'sst.. jangan keras – keras tuan muda. Ini- ini sudah larut malam.. tidak ada apa – apa kok, hanya kesalahan teknis' suara Luhan semakin mengecil, ia berbisik agar tidak diketahui para yakuza itu.

'Luhan ge? Di mana Mama Papa dan Kai? Zitao ingin tidur dengan merekaaa...' Zitao punya firasat buruk dengan mereka.

'Tuan muda.. Mungkin mereka sekarang sedang terlelap...' Luhan menutup mulutnya. Dadanya terasa sesak, ia tidak berani membawa Zitao keluar kamarnya. Tidak saat ini.

'Luhan ge... Antarkan Zitao ke kamar mereka...' suara Zitao terdengar parau, ujung matanya sudah basah karena air mata. Ia sangat ingin bertemu dengan keluarganya.

.

Luhan mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekat

'_sial!'_

.

'Tuan muda, cepatlah tidur... jangan berisik ya, kumohon...' Luhan yang sedari tadi berjongkok di depan pintu akhirnya berdiri. Bisa ia lihat di ujung koridor, seorang pria bertubuh besar membawa sebuah senjata tajam, semacam... pedang _katana_.

'katakan padaku, dimana kamar pemilik rumah ini?!' suara orang tersebut berat. Membuat tubuh Luhan bergetar. Ia hanya bisa membelakangi pintu kamar tuan mudanya. Perasaannya campur aduk, ia tidak tau harus melakukan apa. Ia hanya bisa menggeleng. Ia akan mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi keselamatan tuan muda kesayangannya.

'Lu-luhan ge? Ada apa? Luhan ge!' teriakan Zitao terdengar di seluruh lorong. Dalam hati luhan memohon agar tuan mudanya tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Tapi sia – sia.

Leher Luhan terasa dingin karena pedang katana itu menempel dan sedikit menggores leher putihnya.

'sepertinya di balik pintu itu huh? Katakan padaku berapa passwordnya' pedang itu semakin menyayat lehernya. Dan Luhan lebih memilih untuk tetap tidak mengatakannya.

.

'Tu-tuan muda... jangan pernah beritahu password itu pada siapapun! K\Untuk pertama kali ini, kumoh-'

.

Crassh

.

Kalimat Luhan terputus. Bisa Zitao lihat genangan darah perlahan merembes memasuki kamarnya melalui sela di bawah pintu yang membuatnya terkejut bukan main. _'Apa itu?'_

'Luhan.. Luhan ge?! Luhan ge!' Zitao mundur beberapa langkah. Telapak kaki mungilnya kini berwarna merah.

.

Dan di malam mengerikan itu, teriakan seorang anak lelaki yang tidak mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi menghentikan semua kegiatan di kediaman tersebut.

.

.

.

**To be continued**

**.**

**.**

Huahahaha... /ketawa bahagia/? Flashback masa kecilnya Tao author bagi jadi dua part ya~ biar ada gregetnya wkwkwk /dibunuh reader/

Gimana? Udah pada ngeh sama jalan ceritanya belom? Atau malah makin bingung? Wkwkwkwkwk /mati/

Yang minta dilanjut review ya, sekalian komen tanggapan kalian wkwkwk :'v

Kalo gak pada ripiu, author lama2in loh apdetnya /digilas/

Oke lah, author pamit undur diri dulu, mwah~ :*

Ripiuu~~

V

V

V

V


End file.
